<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre Caníbales by Angelic_Disaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675788">Entre Caníbales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster'>Angelic_Disaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faculock [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Humor, Argentina, Blood and Injury, Crossover, Dark Will Graham, Drama, Drogas, Drugs, ESTO ES UN FIC SERIO, Explicit Language, Faculock, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Ineffable Husbands Cameo, M/M, Minor Violence, Muchas puteadas, Murder Husbands, PEAK COMEDY, Soda Stereo - Freeform, Tags Contain Spoilers, Violencia, Will Graham is a Cannibal, ahre, sangre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una acusación grave. Una búsqueda de pruebas. Una invitación a cenar. Y un detective entrando a la boca del león. </p><p>Sherlock Holmes, alumno de la UBA, sospecha lo peor de Hannibal Lecter el mejor "amigo" de su amigo Will Graham. ¿Podrá probar que sus hipótesis sobre canibalismo son ciertas? ¿O será parte del asado del domingo? DRAMA, HUMOR, HOMOSEXUALES, ROCK NACIONAL Y MUCHO MÁS.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faculock [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>el faculock es un conglomerado de headcanons y falopa, supuestamente tiene una linea temporal y argumentativa que todavía estamos discutiendo. Mientras tanto, tengan el final de la tercer temporada, @telefe contratanos, no te vas a arrepentir.</p><p>Also, este fic tiene una linea temporal marcada pero me la pase un poquito por la campeona. Besos a la familia, tía Lara.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lestrade se llevó las manos a la cabeza con expresión cansada, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa del departamento que John y Sherlock compartían. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Ustedes están de orto. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo suspirando después de mirar en silencio las varias tacitas de café sucias en la mesa, tratando de procesar todo. Finalmente levantó la vista hacia Will y Sherlock. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> ¿Tienen algún tipo de prueba que les sustente la teoría? </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John respiró con fuerza, mirando al techo, tratando de cerrar los oídos y no escucharlos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Sí, ya te dije que sí. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock estaba sentado en la misma mesita que Lestrade y en un estado de igual exasperación. John estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina tratando de no mirarlos ni escucharlos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>No, no. No. No. No... No. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Lestrade levantó el dedo índice hacia Sherlock haciéndolo callar, inclinándose sobre la mesa y cambiando el tono de cada "no", moviendo la cabeza en cada puntuación y arrugando la nariz. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Todo esto que tienen son hipótesis sustentadas en “pruebas” </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> dijo, marcando las comillas con sus manos </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> circunstanciales y truquitos mentales que solamente ustedes pueden entender. Yo les quiero creer chicos, de verdad. Pero qué quieren que haga. Que vaya con mis superiores y les diga “Che mis amigos creen que Hannibal Lecter come gente. ¿Lo pueden llevar preso porfis? No tengo pruebas pero tampoco tengo dudas.” ¿Eso quieren? </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Ya sabemos que no podemos hacer nada sin pruebas. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will antes de que Sherlock pudiera decir algo, (que ya tenía la boca abierta lista). Will estaba parado en una esquina del comedor, apoyado contra la pared y con los brazos cansados, con la misma cara de </span>
  <em>
    <span>dormí 3 horas nada más por favor no me hablen o les juro que los cago a trompadas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, que tenía siempre. Hacía 4 meses que estaba trabajando con Sherlock en el tema de Hannibal, buscando pruebas, comparando teorías y al fin habían logrado crear una hipótesis sustentable que pudiera convencer a sus amigos finalmente. No les salió tan bien como esperaba, pero era mejor que las anteriores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Por eso les estamos pidiendo ayuda a ustedes. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock, y otra vez Lestrade lo detuvo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No Sherlock. Ustedes no nos están pidiendo ayuda para encontrar pruebas. Ustedes nos están pidiendo que vayamos en contra de la ley y nos metamos a la casa de Hannibal a saquearle la heladera. No se puede entrar a la casa de otra persona sin una orden. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Entonces que pidan una orden. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Le respondió Sherlock levantando las manos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>NO TENEMOS PRUEBAS. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No puedo trabajar así. Will, ayúdame. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock dijo mirando a su compañero, Will solamente se encogió de hombros. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Ayyy, por favor, los detesto. John apoyame.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo John sacudiendo la cabeza con la sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando Sherlock le pedía algo y él se lo negaba porque estaba siendo un pelotudo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Otro más. ¡Estoy rodeado de boludos!</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Yo me voy yendo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Lestrade levantándose. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Si se les ocurre algo LEGAL, me llaman. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Yo también me voy entonces. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dijo Will agarrando su campera de cuerpo que estaba tirada sobre el sillón. Ya intentarían otro día de nuevo. John agarró las llaves y le mandó una mirada a Sherlock. En términos de cómo trabaja la comunicación humana una mirada puede significar muchas cosas. En este caso, en la mirada de John tranquilamente podía leerse en todos los idiomas conocidos por el hombre </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Te dije.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Afuera del departamento estaba nublado, con un calor húmedo y un viento que no traía ningún tipo de alivio. La vereda estaba rota y desprolija, abierta por las raíces de los árboles y llenas de hojas de un invierno que perdía la pelea contra la llegada de la primavera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Necesito pedirte un favor Will. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo John apenas Lestrade se despidió. Will ni lo miró, atento a ver que no se le fuera el 17 que ya estaba a unas cuadras. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Decime. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sherlock se va a querer meter a la casa sin nosotros. Y a mi no me va a avisar porque sabe que no lo voy a dejar. Podés, por favor... </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>John se rascó el pelo molesto con los dos y con tener que pedirle algo así a Will. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> si se van a meter como los desquiciados que son, ¿Lo podés cuidar por mí? </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will giró la cabeza hacia John, que ya estaba esperándolo, con la postura firme y las manos nerviosas escondidas atrás de su espalda. Y con ojos suplicantes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la mirada seria, pero vacía, Will le dio una palmada en el brazo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Dale. Yo me hago cargo. Nos vemos. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> John volvió a respirar recibiendo una sonrisa de Will, cálida, dejando todo su cuerpo relajarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Gracias. Nos vemos. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>El cuello de Sherlock hizo un fuerte crack asustando a John. Sherlock estaba jugando con una pelota y la vista fija en el techo, acostado en el sillón del departamento cuando sonó su celular con el volumen al máximo haciéndolo girar el cuello con velocidad hacia la mesita. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Me hiciste cagar en las patas, la puta madre.</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Puteó John desde la silla a un par de pasos de él y pasándole el celular. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>La artritis que tenés en ese cuello. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock abrió el mensaje que le llegó a whatsapp, era de Will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me habló Hannibal. Estás solo? Te llamo en 5.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Ya vengo. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Dijo Sherlock, caminando a la cocina sin levantar los ojos del celular. John movió una de las sillas antes de que su amigo se la llevara por delante. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Voy a poner el agua para hacer unos mates. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John miró confundido la puerta de la cocina, ahora cerrada, y después a la mesa del living, donde ya estaba el mate servido y el termo lleno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>—</span></em><em><span>Hablé con Hannibal.</span></em><em><span>—</span></em> <span>Dijo la voz de Will apenas Sherlock atendió, medio cortada y robótica por la conexión de las llamadas de whatsapp que siempre es bastante mala. </span><em><span>—</span></em><em><span>Dijo que… </span></em><em><span>—</span></em></p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Qué dijo?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijeron ambos, pisándose. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No, pará. Te llamo yo. No soporto el delay.</span>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>¡El qué?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Que te llamo yo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>¿Qué?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Que, ay deja. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock cortó la llamada de whatsapp y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que sus rulos salten. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Nunca tenés crédito Will, dios mio, que pibe. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock se llevó el celular al oído y después de varios segundos de marcado lo atendió el contestador. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Uy y ahora qué corno pasó. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Y Sherlock marcó otra vez, esta vez, con Will atendiendo. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Perdón, se me tildó el celu. </span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Bueno pero dale, ¿qué te dijo?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><em><span>—</span></em><em><span>Me dijo si queremos ir a comer a la casa el viernes a la noche. </span></em><em><span>—</span></em> <span>Desde el otro lado de la linea Will se quitó los lentes para acomodarse el pelo. Sherlock se quedó quieto por unos segundos, tratando de escuchar la voz y respiración de Will.</span></p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Hannibal tiene una fijación con vos…</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hizo una pausa, esperando escuchar algún sonido que delate a Will de intenciones ocultas, pero no pudo escuchar nada. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Estoy seguro que nos va a dar de comer… </span>
  <em>
    <span>eso. </span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p><em><span>—</span></em><em><span>Yo también. ¿Vamos entonces?</span></em><em><span>—</span></em> <span>Sherlock dudó un segundo, y automáticamente asomó la cabeza por la puerta, pegando un grito.</span></p><p>
  <span>—¡</span>
  <span>JOHN!</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> John pegó un saltito en el asiento, tirando una factura con membrillo al piso. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Qué querés? </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Hacés algo este viernes a la noche?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Salgo con Mary a un barcito de Recoleta. ¿Por?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, pero que elegancia la de Francia. ¿Con tu ex? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sí, ¿por?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Por nada, buenísimo. Buenísimo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo, volviendo la cabeza adentro de la cocina y al teléfono. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>The game, Will, is on. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Uh la puta que te parió, ya te dije mil veces, traducime que soy de boca.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will se trató de acomodar los rulos mojándose el pelo. El espejo del baño estaba lleno de stickers y parecía que no lo habían limpiado desde que construyeron el edificio. Eran las 9 de la noche y se escuchaban voces entre los pasillos de la gente que todavía seguía cursando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>La reunión se hizo re larga, los troskos no se callaban más y la Franja estaba insoportable. Los odio. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Se quejó Will todavía tratando de acomodarse el pelo y limpiarse la cara. Había entrado a las 10 de la mañana a la facultad y todavía seguía dando vueltas, no había podido ir a su casa a bañarse o cambiarse, y ahora tenía que ir a comer a la casa de Lecter con una remera de la agrupación seguramente chivada. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Encima voy así vestido me va a querer matar.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock levantó una ceja ante el comentario. Comentarios como esos que dejaban entrever lo mucho que todavía le importaba a Will la opinión de Lecter, como si todavía fueran los mejores amigos. Eran esos comentarios los que hacían sonar todas las alarmas en la mente de Holmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Ya le avisé a Hannibal que nos disculpe que lleguemos un poquito tarde. Y no creo que le importe cómo estás vestido. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock, mirando a Will detenidamente. Hacía 4 meses que venían juntos investigando el tema de Aníbal el Caníbal (Un nombre clave bastante no tan en clave.) pero Sherlock seguía desconfiando de Will, buscando cualquier mínima señal que le diera razón para dejar de investigar juntos. La relación de Lecter y Graham era más que nada particular y Sherlock no se iba a permitir ni el más mínimo desliz. Pero hasta ahora, Will jamás le había mostrado ninguna señal de estar a favor de Hannibal o de traicionarlo. Sherlock sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa que aprendió copiando imágenes de revista y practicando en el espejo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Tomamos un taxi?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sí, por favor. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will agarrando su mochila de piso y caminando apurado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Sherlock sabía perfectamente, que las personas nunca muestran señales de traición, hasta que se deciden por traicionar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Contestame petizo dale. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock por lo bajo, cerrando y abriendo el puño derecho en un movimiento compulsivo, llegando a la casa de Hannibal. Will levantó una ceja. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Me dijo que lo llame cuando lleguemos. Están con Mary acá cerca, y van a estar atentos, por cualquier cosa. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>No lo veo muy atento. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock movió los ojos velozmente. Buscando cualquier arruga en el rostro o en la ropa de Will que le dijera algo. Pero no importa que tanto lo mirara no encontraba nada que le dijera que lo tenía en contra. Se dejó respirar, John le decía siempre que necesitaba confiar más en la gente. Mycroft, en cambio, le decía que deje de  confiar tanto en la gente. Decidió que a veces, hacerle caso a John era mucho mejor que hacerle caso a su hermano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>No importa. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock, más decidido, cortando el celular y guardándolo en el bolsillo. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Va a ver las llamadas perdidas y va a saber que llegamos.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Son $328 pesos pibes. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo el taxista y Sherlock sacó la billetera, como siempre, para pagar con la tarjeta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No, dejá. Pago yo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will pasándole el efectivo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Total es mi culpa. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Un fernet para mi, por favor. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Gritó Mary por sobre la música del bar,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Traición”</span>
  </em>
  <span> de <em>Miranda!</em> estaba sonando al palo y la gente hablaba todavía más a los gritos. </span>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <span>Vos John?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Ehh, una birra. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿De cuál? ¿Pinta, media pinta?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Le preguntó el mozo que no llegaba a los 25 años y tenía cara de querer estar en cualquier otro lado menos en un bar un viernes a la noche en hora pico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—E</span>
  <span>hh…</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Dale una pinta, de IPA. — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Eso— El mozo asintió y se fue. —Perdón, no vengo nunca a bares. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿</span>
  <span>Querés que tomemos esto y nos vayamos a un mini más tranquis? — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>No, no, no. Está bien, es lindo cambiar de aires. Me hace falta. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Te están matando los finales, no?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Mary comiéndose un maní con una sonrisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sí boluda. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo John apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, revoleando los ojos y sonriendo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Y no te das ni idea la que se le metió a Sherlock en la cabeza. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿No te gustó el Fillet Mignon, Sherlock?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Preguntó Hannibal, sorprendido y hasta algo dolido, bebiendo un poco del vino, con su plato limpio e impoluto, mirando el de Sherlock que todavía tenía un par de trozos de carne de dudosa procedencia. Que alguien dejara comida en su plato no era algo que viera seguido. Mucho menos que esperaría de alguien como Sherlock, con quien se consideraba tener una mutua estima. Sherlock se limpió los labios con la servilleta, tratando de ocultar sus expresiones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Al contrario. Exquisito como siempre. Solo que hoy me desperté de la siesta con el estómago un poco delicado. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Pero me hubieras dicho. No hubiera habido problema. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Y faltar? ¿Sabiendo que estabas cocinando mientras yo dormía? Para nada. Yo sé el esfuerzo que ponés en esto. Y me invitaste, sería una falta de respeto faltar. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Dejar comida en el plato también es irrespetuoso. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Hannibal bajando la copa. Sherlock hizo una mueca. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Quiero creer que al menos te vas a comer el postre que hice. ¿No?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usando una de sus sonrisas falsas, Sherlock respondió </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No veo por qué no. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Perfecto.</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hannibal se levantó dejando su servilleta sobre la silla con una sonrisa complacida. Sherlock lo observó caminar, le escrutó el rostro con rapidez, buscando una, cualquier señal de que quisiera hacerlo empanada, pero sin éxito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>En cuanto Hannibal entró a la cocina, lejos de donde pudiera verlos Sherlock se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando una bolsita de esas donde los policías guardan las evidencias. Una bolsita que seguramente le robó a Lestrade cuando lo fue a saludar a la comisaría con la excusa de tomar unos mates. Pero sin quedarse a tomar unos mates y solo diciendo “Holis Gabriel” y “Chauchis Greto” apenas tomó la bolsita de evidencia y dejando a Greg gritando </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¡Me llamo Greg!</span>
  <span>—</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, con rapidez y victorioso, mientras Will lo miraba indiferente, se guardó los pocos bocaditos de carne, que por primera vez en su vida anhelo fervientemente que fuera humana, en la bolsita. De nuevo, Sherlock miró a Will, buscando algo, y encontrando nada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Lo tenemos. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock, orgulloso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Will. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Se escuchó la voz de Hannibal hacer eco desde la cocina, potente y grave. Sherlock y Will se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, congelados. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Me podrías dar una mano? Perdón que te moleste. </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Respirando aliviado Will gritó </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sí Hanni, decime.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Me harías el favor de traerme los platos?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hannibal asomó medio cuerpo por la puerta, secándose las manos con un repasador con dibujos de frutas multicolores. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Ah, Sherlock, te la comiste toda. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo con una sonrisa brillante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock, con el corazón aún palpitándole en la boca, respondió, </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Sí, tenías razón. Te pido mil disculpas. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> mientras Will levantaba el plato para llevarlo a la cocina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Nunca te olvidás de levantar los platos. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will dejándolos junto a la bacha con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que la cerámica chocando entre sí suene en la cocina, y recibiendo un sonido desinteresado de parte de Hannibal como respuesta. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Y nunca le pediste a nadie que levante la mesa. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Otro sonido parecido a una “M” gutural y larga. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Y mucho menos a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Esto último salió mucho más ofendido, como un reproche de un nene caprichoso o de un novio ofendido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Quizás, </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Empezó Hannibal, dejando de lado el postre que estaba decorando en los pequeños platitos de fina porcelana. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>es porque tenía muchas ganas de tenerte cerca y charlar. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Will lo miró apoyándose contra la mesada a su lado, los brazos presionados contra el mármol y las piernas extendidas, esperando la verdadera razón. Hannibal sonrió, bajando la mirada. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hace muchas semanas que no comemos juntos… No a solas.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Entonces, </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will, haciendo girar a Hannibal para mirarlo de frente, empujándolo por el hombro con su dedo índice. Will levantó la cabeza mirando al techo por un segundo, sacándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre la mesada. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿por qué invitaste a Sherlock?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Hannibal respiró profundo, inflando su pecho, casi rozando el de Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Te vi bastante unido a él estos últimos meses. Casi inseparable diría. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Lecter levantó la mano, acomodando un mechón largo y rebelde de Will detrás de su oreja como le gustaba hacer y, que había notado, Will estaba mucho menos reacio últimamente. Ya no tenía que esperar indicaciones y aprobaciones, ni sostener el aire antes de hacerlo. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Andá a saber en qué andarán ustedes dos juntos. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Hannibal en un tono rozando la burla y con una sonrisa divertida, tratando de volver a su tarea de servir el postre. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Hannibal. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will, tratando de llamar de nuevo su atención, más fuerte y más serio, tratando de que el lituano lo mire a la cara. Hannibal solo le respondió con la voz, sin voltearse hacia él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <span>Sí Will?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> En los oídos de Hannibal se escuchó como si una taza de porcelana se rompiera en mil pedazos contra el suelo, cuando Will, cual gato casero empujó uno de los platos fuera de la mesa, dejando que caiga y se rompiera. Hannibal finalmente se giró, mirándolo confundido, primero al piso y luego a Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <span>Ups?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will sin un gramo de culpa. El lituano se arrodilló frente a él para juntar los pedazos y Will lo agarró del pelo. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Él sabe. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En el comedor, Sherlock miró de golpe hacia la cocina al escuchar la cerámica romperse, pero no hubo más sonido. Sacó el celular para tratar de marcar y puteó el patrón de desbloqueo tan complicado que había puesto. Odiaba los teléfonos táctiles que no te dejaban marcar dentro del bolsillo en casos de emergencia.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Emergencia. SH.” Enviar a: Joh-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <span>No te dijo nadie que es de mala educación usar celulares en la mesa?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock levantó la vista encontrándose con Hannibal y miles de señales de que, ahora, Lecter sí quería matarlo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Uy. Tengo 3 llamadas perdidas de Sherlock. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> El ruido de los autos en la calle era paz en comparación al estruendo de adentro del bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Querés llamarlo?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Mary refugiándose contra una pared y prendiendo un cigarrillo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sí, disculpá.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No, gor, no hay problema.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El celular de Sherlock salió disparado de su mano mientras también Sherlock salió disparado contra una pared a causa de un golpe que Lecter le metió en el estómago. Will se agarró una copa de vino, </span>
  <em>
    <span>su</span>
  </em>
  <span> copa de vino, y el vino de la mesa, antes de que los otros dos rompieran todo. Mientras él se servía y se retiraba a otro rincón del comedor Sherlock le metió un codazo a Hannibal en las costillas mientras Lecter trataba de agarrarlo de los rulos y empujarlo contra la pared otra vez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con un estruendo, Sherlock cayó de cara al piso, la bolsita de con los bocados de carne voló de su bolsillo. Sherlock trató de arrastrarse, su celular estaba casi al alcance de su mano. Will, con la copa de vino en mano agarró la bolsita con carne del piso. Mientras, Hannibal arrastró a Sherlock de la pierna hacia atrás, alejándolo del celular que empezó a sonar. Una foto de John sonriendo y con los cachetitos rojos que Sherlock sacó en sus vacaciones a Villa Gesell apareció en pantalla mientras hacían eco los acordes de Soda Stereo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas. Ni contemplarlas sabiamente. Quiero que me trates suavemente” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock con algo de dificultad logró pegarle una patada a Lecter y aprovechó para levantarse y correr, empujando una silla hacia Hannibal, buscando su celular y atenderlo, intentar gritarle a John lo que sea.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te comportas de acuerdo, con lo que te dicta, cada momento.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal tomó impulso y saltó hacia Sherlock, atrapándolo entre sus brazos y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo otra vez. Justo frente a sus dedos, Sherlock logró rozar su celular por un segundo, hasta que Will lo corrió con pie, empujándolo hacia la cocina donde la voz de Cerati, en un eco menos audible, cantaba.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico, es más bien algo enfermo. No quiero soñar mil veces las mismas cosas. Ni contemplarlas sabiamente. Quiero que me trates suav-.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras Will apoyó su copa contra una mesita donde reposaba un tocadiscos antiguo, Lecter agarró a Sherlock del suelo y lo tiró contra la mesa. La voz de Gustavo Cerati volvía a aparecer con una llamada nueva. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Te comportas de acuerdo con lo que dicta cada momento.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los platos y las copas que quedaban salieron volando, y los que no se rompieron bajo el peso. Con elegancia y de la manera que Hannibal le había enseñado Will movió su copa, sintiendo el olor del vino. Sherlock logró embocarle un golpe en la cara a Hannibal cuando se subió sobre él en la mesa, tratando de atraparlo en una llave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El celular de Sherlock seguía sonando en el fondo en un eco etéreo, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico, es más bien algo enfermo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La música de Soda se cortó de golpe antes de llegar al estribillo mientras ellos forcejeaban. Y justo a tiempo, mientras Will saboreaba el vino la música en el ambiente volvió a ser música clásica. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Nocturne No.20 de Chopin”</span>
  </em>
  <span> venía del tocadiscos a su derecha. Will apoyó la copa junto al aparato, acercándose más a este y sacó su propio celular del bolsillo que empezó a vibrar. El nombre de John Watson aparecía en pantalla. Mientras, Hannibal lograba taparle la boca a Sherlock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Hola, ¿John?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Hola, sí, che Will, cuchame. ¿Vos dónde estás?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>En lo de Hannibal. ¿Por?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, genial. ¿Está Sherlock con vos? Porque lo llamo y no contesta.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock quiso gritar al escuchar su nombre con la voz tan preocupada de John, pero Lecter tenía mucha más fuerza. Will, que había abierto la bolsita con las sobras de la comida, se llevó un pedazo de carne humana a la boca, mirando fijo a ambos hombres, que lo miraban con la misma intensidad. Sherlock, suplicante. Hannibal, expectante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will los miró a cada uno detenidamente antes de tragar la carne y responder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>No. Íbamos a venir juntos pero nunca llegó.</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Sherlock se retorció, tratando de liberarse. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Che petizo perdón, te tengo que cortar. A mi novio no le gusta que use el celular en la mesa.</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Debajo de la mesa del living de Hannibal Lecter hay una alfombra antigua, seguramente con un valor mayor a algo muy caro. Probablemente de mayor precio que todo el guardarropas de Will. Debajo de esa alfombra hay una trampilla que lleva al sótano, que a diferencia de otras casas, este no tiene ni un lavarropas ni se usa de depósito para guardar el árbol de navidad viejo y de plástico. Hannibal le da otros usos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Con la ayuda de Will, Lecter llevó a un golpeado Sherlock al sótano, atándolo con precintos a una silla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Qué van a hacer ahora? ¿Me van a comer? ¿Una rica cena para su primera cita oficial como novios?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Sherlock ladeando la cabeza, la única parte de su cuerpo que todavía podía mover, aunque no sin dolor. Un hilo de baba y sangre le chorreaba por el costado y podía sentir como se le estaban oscureciendo los moretones en la cara y el cuerpo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>No. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Will. Sherlock lo miró asustando, paseando sus ojos por su rostro, buscando alguna señal de que quizas fuera todo un plan retorcido. Los ojos de Sherlock brillaban con una suplica silenciosa. Hannibal miró a Will también, pero sin una expresión clara, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Confiando ciegamente en que Will idearía un plan que él seguiría obedientemente. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>A Hannibal no le gusta que sus animales estén inyectados con tantos químicos. ¿No, Hanni?</span>
  <span>— fue la respuesta final de Will. </span>
  <span>Lecter sonrió suavemente, asintiendo con la cabeza y tomando la mano que Graham le ofrecía, llevándosela a la boca y dándole un suave beso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Entonces?</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> Dijo Lecter, siguiendo el rostro de Will religiosamente con la mirada, olvidándose completamente de la otra persona en su sótano. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Hanni,</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> dijo Will, marcando en su celular y llevándoselo al oído. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>¿Tenés jeringas?</span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Novio…</span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> John se quedó helado a pesar de que el clima de la noche de Agosto gritaba primavera adelantada. Tenía la vista clavada en la pared de enfrente aunque no registraba ninguna imagen. Tenía todavía el celular apoyado con la oreja a pesar de que Will había cortado hace minutos enteros. Tenía las manos y la voz temblando. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span>Sherlock… </span>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary le apoyó una mano en el hombro, logrando despertarlo y pasándole el casco de su moto, una Guerrero negra. </span>
  <span>— </span>
  <span>Ya llamé a Mycroft y a Lestrade. Ponetelo, lo vamos a ir a buscar. </span>
  <span>—</span>
  <span> John la miró con los ojos perdidos que brillaban con gratitud. </span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— Lo van a encontrar,— Le dijo Mary en la comisaría llevándole un café caliente. John lo agarró y se tomó un trago quemándose los labios. Afuera hacía calor, adentro de la comisaría hacía todavía más. Lestrade estaba adentro de una oficina hablando con un policía amigo. A John, las voces, los pasos, las motos y los autos, hasta el sonido de su propia respiración le saturaban la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban y la hacían volcarse gotas de café sobre la camisa nueva que había estrenado hoy. Mary le pasó un brazo alrededor, haciéndolo poner la cabeza sobre su hombro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No pasa nada John, lo vamos a encontrar. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Soy un pelotudo. — dijo casi en un sollozo, manteniendo el nudo en la garganta y que no se le escape por los ojos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Shhh, shhh, tranquilo. Todo el equipo de personas desaparecidas lo están buscando, reaccionamos rápido. — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sí, rápido. 2 horas tarde, que rápido que soy. — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lestrade apareció corriendo, tirándole una campera y con el celular en la oreja. — Hospital Italiano, ya. Vayan en la moto, yo voy en patrulla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mary y John siguieron a Lestrade y a Carlos, un detective de la comisaría 8va que había adoptado a Greg de aprendiz y gracias a quien le debían el que hayan movilizado a 5 comisarías a buscar a Sherlock un viernes en pleno Buenos Aires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los pasillos del hospital parecían infinitos, de un blanco enfermo y de esquinas oscuras y luces led titilando. A John le latía el corazón en los oídos como el cronómetro de una bomba, el pecho se le cerraba con cada esquina y cada enfermero y doctora que se cruzaba. El latido de su corazón era un constante golpe en los oídos, y en el pecho como si la bomba estuviera por explotar. El olor a cloro y lavandina le inundaba por todos lados. Y sentía que Hannibal Lecter y Will Graham podrían estar detrás de cada puerta sonriendo ante su desgracia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Mycroft! — Gritó Greg, apurando el paso y abrazando a su novio de golpe. — ¿Cómo estás? — Le agarró con delicadeza del rostro, pellizcándole los cachetes con los dedos índices y pulgares, sacándole una sonrisa. Mycroft estaba tranquilo, de traje como siempre, elegante y presentable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Como te ven te tratan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, decía siempre y siempre cumplía. Ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar, ni una sola arruga en el traje, una sonrisa casi siempre falsa, excepto ahora en que realmente estaba tranquilo. Con su hermano en la pieza del hospital, vivo, entero, y chocando su frente contra Lestrade. Los hermanos Holmes suelen actuar fríos, como si no se quisieran, pero su círculo cercano sabe que es una fachada, y que en el fondo, si John está temblando tanto, seguramente Mycroft también.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy bien. Hola Greg, hola Carlos. — Dijo dejándose saludar con una mano en el hombro por parte del policía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Cómo está? — Dijo Mary preocupada, sin tocarlo y a una distancia prudente. Mycroft le agradeció con algo que no era una sonrisa, solo el levantamiento de la comisura de los labios. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sin billetera, sin celular, golpeado, — lanzó una risa nasal, irónica y molesta. — Absolutamente drogado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El corazón de John dio un vuelco, desde que vivía con Sherlock, desde que se habían vuelto amigos, desde que se conocieron que John venía haciendo todo lo necesario para evitar que Sherlock tuviera una recaída. Había estado limpio de cualquier sustancia por tres años. Y de un día para el otro, simplemente...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No tiene una lista, no saben qué tiene en sangre, él tampoco sabe qué tiene. Le tomaron una muestra de sangre, todavía no tenemos los resultados, no lo pueden tratar hasta tenerlos. Tiene suero, está... Nunca lo vi tan mal. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sentate gordo, vení — Le dijo Lestrade arrastrándolo de la mano con ternura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Carlos, por favor, tomame la declaración a mi. Sherlock no está para responder preguntas. — Dijo sentándose, Greg sosteniéndole la mano sentado junto a él, haciendo círculos con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Mycroft miró a John de reojo y suspiró, — Sí Doctor Watson,— dijo el Holmes mayor, un chiste interno de cuando lo conoció, de cómo estaba cuidando a Sherlock tan diligentemente. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Me alegra que vayas a ser doctor, hacen falta más como vos."</span>
  </em>
  <span> — Podés entrar a verlo. Pero tratamelo bien por favor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John tragó ruidosamente, un grueso bulto de aire y ansiedad que tenía atrapado en la garganta, sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta de madera pintada y el número 221B de plástico sucio con polvo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Querés que entre con vos? — Mary le preguntó posando su mano en el brazo con suavidad, dándole una sonrisa cálida y consoladora. John negó con la cabeza, pero con su mano libre sostuvo la de Mary sobre su brazo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Pero me podés esperar acá por favor? No me quiero quedar solo. Bah, solo no, pero ellos...— Dijo tratando de sonreír, señalando con la cabeza a Mycroft y Lestrade sentados juntos con Carlos que se iría en unos minutos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—John, — Mary le apretó más fuerte el brazo, reafirmando. — Te espero acá, tardá todo lo que quieras. ¿Sí? — Sus ojos grandes y brillantes transmitían una tranquilidad que solo podría transmitir ella. John asintió y la soltó, abriendo la puerta de una vez y entrando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La habitación era de un hospital privado. Los Holmes tenían la mejor obra social que se podía conseguir en Argentina. Y Mycroft, además, tenía un trabajo en la Casa Rosada que sacó a la luz mientras pataleaba para que transfirieran a su hermano del hospital público al que llevó la policía.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>En la habitación estaba solo una cama, con Sherlock rodeado de monitores y cables y sueros. Acostado, con los ojos perdidos, pálido y temblando, moretones violetas en la cara, en el cuello y en los brazos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John se acercó despacio, tratando de no asustarlo, Sherlock miraba el techo con expresión asustada e ida. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Vos sos muy flaquito además. No hay mucha carne para sacarte. — Decía Will de brazos cruzados mientras Hannibal con su delantal puesto y guantes golpeaba la punta de una jeringa cargada. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sherlock estaba transpirado, con las pupilas dilatadas, tiritando de frío y todavía atado a la silla. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Una más, dale, vos podés. — Dijo Hannibal mientras inyectaba una tercera dosis de alguna droga en sus venas. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Pero el petizo, — Dijo Will, ahora cerca, sosteniendo a Sherlock del mentón. Sherlock no podía reconocer las formas de su rostro, y su voz se escuchaba lejana. Recibiendo unos golpes en los cachetes de parte de Will para recobrar su atención. Hannibal ya estaba cargando una ¿cuarta? jeringa con alguna droga que Sherlock no reconocía. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La voz de Will lo volvió a despertar, se escuchaba como si su cabeza estuviera bajo agua y Will a tres metros de él, por fuera. —Podríamos hacer un buen asado con Watson. ¿No te parece Hanni? — Dijo apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del lituano, acariciándolo y recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte y un beso en los dedos. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Uno muy abundante para nosotros tres, sin duda. — Dijo, pinchando el brazo de Sherlock otra vez. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—Chauuu— Dijeron Hannibal y Will alargando la última "u". Las formas de la calle eran irreconocibles y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, cada paso era una agonía eterna. Cada vez que levantaba una pierna el piso se movía y la distancia hacia el suelo parecía siempre alargarse y alargarse. Su cuerpo estaba pesado, y era imposible guiarse o saber dónde estaba. Solo tenía una cosa en mente: llegar a donde estuviera John antes que ellos</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sherlock, — La voz de Watson lo despertó. Desde que Hannibal y Will lo sacaron de la casa la mente de Sherlock solo viraba en un solo tema: John Watson. — Sherlock, ¿cómo estás? — Preguntó sentado a su lado, su voz casi en susurro, preocupada, más suave de lo que Sherlock pensó que sería. Holmes abrió los labios, secos, pero no pudo hablar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. John estaba bien, y estaba con él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sherlock, estás muy drogado. ¿Qué pasó? —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Yo... me robaron. Nunca pude llegar a lo de Hannibal, me robaron en el camino y... —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— No. Sherlock. ¿Qué pasó? — John le sostuvo una mano, con la otra limpió las lágrimas que caían por los pómulos de Sherlock. Sus lágrimas estaban calientes, su frente también, sus mejillas también. Sherlock hervía en fiebre. John le acarició el pelo. — Sher, decime la verdad, por favor. — Le dijo, haciendo contacto fijo con sus ojos, sin pestañear, casi apoyando su frente con la de su amigo, acariciándole el pelo con ternura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Te juro que me robaron, no llegué a la casa de Hannibal. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Sherlock. No me importa nada de lo que pasó. No lo tenemos que hablar. Pero, ¿sabés todo lo que tenés adentro? Dice Mycroft que no tenés una lista. Por favor Sherlock, decime la verdad. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— John, te juro que yo no me drogué. Estoy... estaba limpio. Yo no fui. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien. Yo te creo. Yo te creo. — John hizo algo que usualmente no hacía con sus amigos varones. Tampoco con sus amigas mujeres. Él no era tanto del contacto físico. Pero lo abrazó. Un abrazo incómodo por las poses complejas en las que estaban y todos los sueros conectados. — Me voy a quedar con vos. Están Mary, Greg y Mycroft afuera, ¿sí?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Quién es Greg? — Preguntó Sherlock escondido en su hombro. John se hubiera reido quizás, o suspirado exasperado en otra ocasión con la nula habilidad de Sherlock de acordarse del nombre del novio de su hermano. Pero ahora eran importantes otras cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No importa. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock temblaba, el silencio era molesto, interrumpido por murmullos de afuera de la habitación y sonidos de algunas máquinas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherlock tomó aire, el hueco en el hombro de John estaba húmedo con su transpiración, con sus mocos y sus lágrimas. Húmedo y tibio, Sherlock seguía volando en fiebre. También quiso apartarse, y John lo sostuvo sin mucho esfuerzo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te podés quedar ahí. No pasa nada. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—John... —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Sí? Decime — Sherlock se quedó en silencio, John le acariciaba los rulos con suavidad, estaban empapados y Sherlock olía a gato mojado. John se mantuvo en silencio, esperando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí llegué a comer. —</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo sé. Perdón. Perdón. — Dijo, abrazándolo más fuerte, haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula y cerrando los ojos. — Perdón Sherlock. Perdón. —</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En la sala de espera John estaba apoyado sobre el hombro de Mary y de brazos cruzados, los enfermeros se habían llevado hace una hora a Sherlock y no tenían noticias. Necesitaban controlar si había huesos rotos y otras cosas. Carlos se había ido hace otro par largo de horas. Mycroft no se había movido de su silla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy a dieta te dije. — Se quejó Mycroft, con la voz rasposa, agarrando solamente el café que le traía Lestrade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tenés que comer algo igual. Y el alfajor me salió $70 pesos, más vale que te lo comás. Además es tu favorito. — Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, sacudiendo un alfajor oreo en la cara divertido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ya estoy bastante gordo. — Dijo, agarrándolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Bastante hermoso dirás. — Dándole un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. John sonrió mirándolos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Querés que vaya a comprar una Paso de los Toros? — Dijo Mary a John en un susurro, haciéndolo reír. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Chorrean azúcar, son tremendos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Jóvenes. ¿Quién es Mycroft Holmes? — Una doctora se acercó a Mycroft que se había parado a recibirla. Era una mujer de rulos y bajita, con una piel mostaza y grandes ojos marrones. — Sherlock está estable. Dos costillas rotas, un par de dedos rotos. Muchos moretones, y sin drogas en su sistema. Lo van a estar trayendo los chicos ahora en un ratito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Gracias. — Dijo Mycroft y todo el grupo suspiró aliviado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John caminó rápido apretando los puños. El día estaba caluroso, Sherlock ya estaba en su departamento. John había comprado sus facturas favoritas antes de salir para la facultad, y le había hecho un té Green Hills que Sherlock tanto tomaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas y vuelvo. En un ratito estoy. — Dijo John, dejando la taza y las facturas en la mesita de luz de Sherlock. — Cualquier cosa llamame. Voy a estar atento a celu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿A dónde vas? — Hacía menos de una semana que le habían dado el alta del hospital, y hasta ahora John no había salido de la casa más de lo necesario. Pero este no era su horario de clases ni de nada. Sherlock casi le rogó con la mirada que por favor no se fuera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vuelvo en un rato, no te preocupes. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Todo el mundo, familiares, amigos, gente que no lo conoce, gente que lo conoce, siempre le hacen chistes. Enano esto, petizo lo otro, Tarzán de maceta, chichón de suelo. A John Watson nunca le importó realmente. Entró caminando a la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras, la conocía poco, pero la iba a recorrer. Los pasillos eran altos, el eco de estudiantes se escuchaba opacado. Había olor a cigarrillo y pan relleno. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Che te pareces mucho a ese que actuó en el Hobbit."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Le decían a veces. A John no le importaba. La gente a veces se olvida que él hizo el servicio militar dos años y te puede nombrar cada hueso del cuerpo mientras te lo rompe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y cuando vió la mesita del centro de estudiantes y a Will Graham sentado tan tranquilo le metió una trompada directo en la nariz, tirándolo para atrás. Will se chocó la cabeza contra la pared, con el pelo tapándole los ojos. Confundido tratando de levantarse sintió una patada en las costillas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vos estabas con él, forro. —  Otra patada. — Me prometiste que lo ibas a cuidar. Cara de verga. —  Y otra patada y más puteadas. Will sonrió desde el piso, una sonrisa sádica y una risa que no sonó más que como un murmullo sombrío.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vos me tendrías que agradecer que no esté muerto el drogadicto de tu amigo. — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los ojos de John se inyectaron con furia, todo el cuerpo le hervía, las piernas, los puños y la cara, con bronca y dolor. Tirándosele encima le golpeó la cara una y otra vez, se escuchaban gritos alrededor. Will debajo de él seguía sonriente mientras John le pegaba, limpiándose unas gotas de sangre del labio superior con la punta de la lengua, el pelo despeinado y los ojos cerrados. Le caía sangre de la nariz y le iban a quedar marcas violetas en la cara por unos días. Mientras a John se le caían las lágrimas mientras seguía sujetándolo por el cuello de la remera. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Vos, hijo de puta. —  Le dijo John entre dientes, mientras un profesor colorado los separaba y Hannibal Lecter aparecía cruzando el pasillo, acercándose a Will y ayudándolo a levantarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Le volvés a tocar un pelo, —  gritó John, todavía siendo apartado por el profesor de antes y varios estudiantes. —  Y te mato, te juro que te mato. — </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Usted jovencito, — le dijo otro profesor de bucles rubios y cara cachetona — Lo quiero fuera de mi institución, ahora. —  Los ojos le brillaban con fuerza y aunque parecía un peluche gigante inspiraba autoridad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John se alejó mirando a Will por encima del hombro del profesor, la mirada severa y oscura. Hannibal estaba tranquilo a su lado, pasándole suavemente una mano abierta por su cintura. John se dio la vuelta, furioso, saliendo de la facultad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ¿Te acompaño al baño a limpiarte Will? — Le dijo Hannibal, con la mano libre examinando el rostro, sosteniéndolo de mentón con delicadeza, su pulgar apoyado sobre los labios de Will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un suspiro húmedo y tibio le acarició la yema del pulgar. — Por favor. — </span>
</p><p>Hannibal sonrió acercándose al rostro de Will, listo para susurrarle al oído. <span>—Ya tengo los documentos nuevos, vení esta noche a mi casa, no traigas nada. —</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Entonces así? ¿Lo dejamos ir así sin más? — Dijo Hannibal, levantando una silla del suelo, posicionándola de costado contra la mesa y sentándose. En medio del salón todavía desastroso, con vidrio y cerámica en el suelo, manchas de vino y sangre y sillas tiradas. Habían dejado ir a Sherlock hacía menos de 15 minutos, dejándolo caminar en ese estado por las calles de Buenos Aires. Will caminó despacio arrojando y atrapando el celular de Sherlock en sus manos.</p><p>— Sí. — Dijo, dejándolo sobre la mesa junto con la billetera y llaves del departamento Sherlock, su camisa llena de sangre de Hannibal.</p><p>Hannibal lo miró desde la silla, el cuerpo arrojado sobre ésta como una campera vieja. Cansado, todavía transpirado y adolorido. Y aunque no quisiera estarlo, no totalmente confiado de Will. Lecter era constantemente consciente del poder de Will sobre él, un poder silencioso. Era obediente y servicial, listo para darlo todo por Will en el momento que fuera. Esa misma obediencia lo volvía inconsciente, obligándolo a cometer actos que podrían desarmar el castillo de naipes que tan prolijamente venía armando. </p><p>—¿Y si va con la policía? — A veces Will respiraba sobre el castillo de naipes y caían cartas como aquella vez con Anderson.</p><p>— No va a ir con la policía, John Watson le importa más vos y que yo juntos. — A veces Will lo obligaba a Lecter a respirar sobre el castillo de naipes y derribarlo, como ahora. — Y si va, ¿quién le va a creer a alguien con sus antecedente en ese estado? — Will se acercó hasta a Hannibal, dejando todos los objetos de lado, todo lo que no fuera Hannibal Lecter lejos de él.</p><p>— ¿Y si te equivocas y va con la policía igual? ¿Y si rastrean la llamada? —</p><p>— Les decimos que cayó en ese estado, que se puso violento y que se fue.</p><p>— Le dijiste a John que nunca llegó acá.</p><p>— Es su palabra contra la nuestra. — Hannibal suspiró. — Y no confías en mi. — Dijo Will en un reproche, Lecter levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de Will intensa clavada en él. </p><p>— Solo estoy considerando los problemas que podrían aparecer en caso de que alguien le crea. Y si encuentran algo...—</p><p>— Y si encuentran algo...— Dijo Will apoyando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hannibal, parado entre sus piernas abiertas. — Vos sabes portugués, y yo siempre quise ver el carnaval. —</p><p>— Podríamos haberlo no dejado ir, y conocer Brasil juntos también, si me lo hubieras pedido. — Hannibal sonrió, dejándose acariciar el rostro por Will. — Siempre quise conocer Brasil en moto. —</p><p>Con la voz suave, en un susurro y con una sonrisa Will cantó — <em>no seas tan cruel... no busques más pretextos...</em></p><p>Hannibal soltó una risita, tomando la mano y dándole un beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, bajando suavemente por el brazo y respondió también, con un susurro melodioso — <em>no seas tan cruel... siempre seremos...</em></p><p>—<em>pró... fu... gos</em> — Cantaron ambos al unísono.</p><p>—Consigo un par de cosas, y salimos en un par de días. ¿Te parece? — Dijo Hannibal, con un nudo en la boca del estómago, esperanzado. Will asintió.</p><p>—Cuando vos me digas. —</p><p>A veces, Hannibal entendió, que Will podía destruir su castillo de naipes. Pero lo bueno de los castillos de naipes es que, a diferencia de las tazas y platos de porcelana, pueden ser reconstruidos, más grandes y más fuertes.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
—Agarrá la moto, vamos a dar un paseo. Hay que descartar un par de cosas. — Hannibal asintió.</p><p>Con el sonido de motor acelerando y Will arrojando la cabeza hacía atrás, dejando que el viento de Agosto le despeine y aferrado con sus manos a la cintura de Hannibal era el momento ideal para que suene rock nacional. El celular, billetera, remera y llaves de Sherlock se perdieron en algún descampado. Hannibal sonrió acaricio la mano de Will con la suya, mientras con la otra manejaba, las calles de Buenos Aires tenían un nuevo color, una nueva música en sus oídos, y se sintió libre. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Somos cómplices los dos, al menos sé que huyo porque amo.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cenizas, Granada y Oro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Un extra, Will y Hannibal escapando a Brasil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El pecho me revienta del amor que siento por el Hanningram.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Las cenas para Hannibal son simbólicas, y esta será la última en la que su nombre es Hannibal Lecter. Su última cena antes de la resurrección. </p><p>Lecter sirve vino que el mismo fermentó, el olor a granada le invade los pulmones a Will tan pronto como lo acerca a sus labios. </p><p>Will vuelve a poyar la copa en la mesa sin beber un sorbo y Hannibal endereza la espalda en una respiración temerosa. Graham lo mira a los ojos, él nunca ha sido adepto al contacto visual, pero es Hannibal con quien se está mirando; y es un contacto obsceno, que lo deja en la desnudez mental. </p><p>—¿El primer paso al infierno de Dante?— Pregunta Will y el pulso de Hannibal se dispara cuando la mano de Graham roza apenas la suya. El contacto de su meñique contra el de Will sería casi imperceptible si no fuera porque Will hace que todo contacto se sienta con una intensidad alarmante. La piel tibia de Will es el primer rayo de sol de la mañana.</p><p>—O la decisión de Perséfone. — Hannibal sonríe y con su mano libre se ahoga con el perfume de la granada en el vino antes de dar un largo sorbo. Las pupilas de Will se dilatan ante el sonido de la respiración de Lecter, el movimiento de su garganta y la manzana de Adán bailando indecorosa frente a él.</p><p>—¿Soy la primavera?— Will ladea la cabeza, su mano se pasea delicada rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la de Hannibal, que lo mira embelesado. Will hasta puede escuchar el correr desenfrenado de la sangre de Hannibal en sus propios oídos, y el tamborileo de su corazón que late tan fuerte que parece tratar de salirse del pecho de Lecter, moviendo la tela de su camisa al compás. </p><p>—Sin vos Will, — Hannibal dice, aprisionando la mano de Will entre las suyas, con la mirada más suplicante que alguna vez Will pudo encontrar en otros ojos. Los ojos de Lecter derrochaban las sensaciones que sus palabras no podían explicar. — Sin vos la primavera no existe. Sin vos a mi lado Will, mi vida sería una flor marchita. </p><p>Will aparta su mano de la de Hannibal ceremonioso, se escapa como seda entre los dedos. En una mano, entre su dedo medio y anular, reposa entero el cáliz de la copa de vino con granada. Con la otra, sostiene la copa tembloroso por debajo de la base. Y cual si fuera una ceremonia religiosa cierra los ojos y la bebe sin dejar una gota. </p><p>Los ojos de Hannibal brillan mirándolo, su boca está entreabierta rogando por ser el brillo carmín en los labios de Will.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Flores de jacarandá caen delicadas sobre ellos que ahora navegan la noche sin nombres. Las flores vuelan en un huracán violeta trazando el camino de la moto que va a toda velocidad. Abrazado a su espalda, Will murmura los acordes de alguna canción, que retumban dentro de la caja torácica de Hannibal como si ambas fueran una sola. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Brasil los recibe un 21 de Septiembre, en un camino a cielo abierto donde no se pasan autos ni personas. El primer rayo de sol de la mañana les ilumina los rostros y Hannibal podría jurar que Will está hecho de oro. El beso es suave y las manos de Will se sienten cálidas contra su piel, Will se siente como se sentiría abrazar la luz del sol. Se pierden en la calidez mutua, en las lenguas húmedas y la saliva que sabe a granada y fuego. Mientras entierra sus manos entre el pelo de Will, Hannibal recuerda a Aquiles y Patroclo y desea que desaparezca cualquier persona del mundo que no sea Will. Y su corazón late con fuerza, al compás del de Will. </p><p>Se separan con suavidad pero no del todo, sus labios todavía se pueden rozar y sus alientos son uno.</p><p>—¿Cómo te sentís?— Le pregunta Hannibal, perdido en el brillo de los labios de Will.</p><p>—Me siento... — dice en un susurro y una sonrisa se apodera de él, — libre. —</p><p>Y el sol brilla sobre ellos, y solo un pensamiento les cruza por la cabeza. Si vuelan libres o si se queman, lo único que importa es que al final del día, sus cenizas vuelen juntas. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigannos en twitter (@patasdesherlock) que subimos edits o en el tag de faculock también en twitter, o suscribanse en la serie de fics de faculock acá y lean los otros y den kudos y dejen comentarios respondiendo: ¿empanas de carne o de jamón y queso?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>